gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily McSteel
Princess Emily McSteel is the daughter of King George II, or King George Augustus, or just John Breasly. Emily McSteel is one of John's most trusted, and loyal friends. King George says she is "His favorite daughter." Emily is currently in The British Knights, also officer in guild. She is 10 years old. She is often with Lord Johnny Coaleaston, Prince Leon, or King John Breasly. ( And a few others ) Here is a list of her lvls; *Notoriety ~ 50 *Cannon ~ 30 *Sailing ~ 30 *Sword ~ 30 *Shooting ~ 30 *Doll ~ 30 *Dagger ~ 30 *Grenade ~ 30 *Staff ~ 30 *Potions ~ 20 *Fishing ~ 20 Emily usually only plays on her main pirate Emily McSteel. But she does have another pirate named Elizabeth McSteel that is Notoriety 21. And another named Amelia level 11. If anybody else knows anything about Emily, Amelia or Elizabeth, please just edit it onto this page. PEOPLE I WANNA SAY SOMETHING ABOUT : King John Breasly. Great father. Doesn't come so often on, but I don't care. You are great. Captain Leon ( Prince Leon ). A good cousin. But we can be rude with each other. You was my dad - Now cousin. You like kicking me. :P Honestly, I don't think you deserve the title of Prince, sorry. Lord Johnny Coaleaston. First time we saw each other we didn't care much, then you became Head of Security of the Royal Family. You became known to me, I became known to you. You began liking me. I felt the same slightely sometime after. You asked me out. I said yes. We began dating, ( if you could call it that ). Currently, we're with each other. You have " Died" sometimes too. xD You are the greatest a girl could have. ( Well, for me ) ( Kes ) :D More coming! WEAPONS SHE WANTS. ( Most are Cursed Blades ) Admiral's Cutlass, Bloodfire Cutlass, The Dark Mutineer ( Cursed ), Treachery's End ( Cursed ), Tyrant Blade ( Cursed ), Behemoth Blade, ( Legendary Cursed ) and Barracuda Blade. Titles Aka : Amelia Augustus or Amelia Sophia Eleanor. Princess of Great Britain and of Ireland. Princess of Hannover Second in line for the throne Member of The High Court Of England Princess of Cookie land. ( Claimed by myself ) :D Her signature if she ever decides to join the Wiki Profile Card and over pictures Family Dad is King George II Grandfather - King George I Great Grandpa - Unknown Great Grandmother - Unknown Great Grandfather-in-law - Unknown Cousin - Prince Leon Uncle - Samuel Redbeard Cousin - Jack Swordmenace Cousin - Grace Goldtimbers Brothers - A LOT FAVORITE WEAPONS : Lost Sword of El Patron, Black Shark Blade, War Scattergun, Skullbone repeater. Seven Seas Cutlass. TRIVIA ( More coming ) Emily has over 20 different outfits. At the age of 10, Emily is getting married. Emily, Princess of England, is in The British Knights. Emily has 27 famed. She has a legendary cutlass, Lost sword of El Patron. Emily has caught Glittering Girl and Speedy Lou. Emily has the Mutineers Charm from QAR, ( Queen Anne's revenge ) FRIEND LIST. ( Not in alphabetical, also randomly ) People I want on friend list : MALE John Breasly - Level 43 Johnny Goldtimbers - Level 50 Johnny Coaleaston - Level 48 Samuel Redbeard - Level 50 Benjamin Macmorgan - Level 31 Basil Badhayes Level 46 Captain Ryan - Level 45 Captain Leon - Level 43 Cad Bane - 43 Edgar Wildrat - Level 50 Jason Yelloweagle - Level 14 Jack Bluehawk - Level 50 William Brawlmartin - Level 50 William Yellowbones - Level 50 Maxamillion - Level 49 Matthew Blastshot - Level 22 Matthew Darkskull - 50 Henry - Level 28 FEMALE Elizabeth Darkhawk - Level 24 Carly - 13 Elizabeth Pondbellows - Level 50 Emily - Level 46 Stardust - Level 38 Rose - Level 28 Maria Badsilver - Level 14 Kelly - Level 21 Angel - Level 33 Angel Goldslipper - Level 24 Angel Coaleston - Level 8 Madster - Level 47 Maggie Wildrage - Level 50 Achievements Category:[[Royalty]] Category:Pirates